Happy Birthday, Mama!
by Ryoumi
Summary: [Late Post][Birthday-fic in honor of Hakkai][AU, very slight mentionings of mpreg]Gojyo and the twins prepare breakfast for Hakkai on his birthday...[COMPLETE]


Author's Note: First off, I'd like to mention this is my second time typing this stupid freaking author's note up, because my browser is stupid Yahoo! and they "detected that I signed out blahblah we're closing your window because we want to spite you -evil face-!", and I am now annoyed.

Anyway... I don't own the original Saiyuki cast, but I think I partially own the OCs used in this fic; the Sha-Cho twins, Saki and Gokai. You wanna see the offspring, go to my DA page... there should be a link in my profile.

Normally, Yomi doesn't like OCs... but these ones were just too cute and... yeah. So... here they are. This fic takes place in our m-preg-AU storyline... so, a note or two:

1. Hakkai is typically referred to as 'Mommy' or 'Mama' by the twins.

2. Gojyo is typically referred to as 'Dad' or 'Daddy' by the twins.

3. YES, Kanzeon gave Hakkai the power to give birth, thus, the twins' existance.

Happy Birthday, Mama!

"It's a miracle..." Gojyo commented. "Hakkai; actually sleeping in! Glad I got him tired last night..." he smiled. Today was the brunette's birthday, and it was also one of those rare days when the youkai actually slept in, so he decided he'd take this "once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" (_Gojyo called it that because it was pretty much a miracle that Hakkai slept in, much less on his own birthday_) and do something for the emerald-eyed beauty.

Saki grinned from ear-to-ear, admiring her latest piece of work. Gokai stared at said piece of artwork and tilted his head slightly, confused.

"What _IS_ it?"

The brown-haired girl fumed, and began waving the paper in front of the younger twin's face. "**DUUH**! It's Mom's birthday today! It's a **BIRTHDAY CARD**, you twerp!"

Gokai pushed the card out of his face and scrutinized the so-called card. "That's not a birthday card!" he argued. "It says... um..." He squinted further. "_**'Hapi birfdei, Moom'**_?"

Saki stuck her tongue out at the little redhead. "It says _**'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM!'**_"

"It doesn't look like it..."

"Oh shut up, Mr. Smarty-Pants."

"What are you two doin' up so early?" Gojyo asked as he walked into the room, picking up both kids into his arms.

"Gokai was making fun of my card!"

"No I wasn't! I was just saying that it's not very good! You didn't even spell '_Mom_' right, Saki!"

"**_So_**?"

"Maybe you two should stop." Gojyo noted sharply. The twins stopped bickering and looked up at their father and Gokai let out a small "Meep!" Gojyo sighed. "Well, since you're all up, you can help me make a cake."

"We're going to have cake for breakfast?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have cake for breakfast?"

"Is it going to be chocolate?"

"Daaad, _PLEASE_ don't let it be chocolate! Saki's gonna get hyper..."

Gojyo groaned inwardly. _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea_...'

Sure enough... he was beginning to regret it already.

"**_SAKI! DON'T PLAY WITH THE BLENDER_**!!"

_... one hour, vanilla frosting, Gokai's glasses getting thrown in a blender, a whole carton of broken eggs, and two and a half jugs of milk later..._

Hakkai woke up to the smell of... something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, and he was quite afraid to find out what it was. It smelled like... chocolate, vanilla, burnt-something... oh, yes, he was definitely afraid to get out of bed now.

And, yet, he got up anyway. Probably because he figured he'd end up cleaning up a big mess.

Instead, what he got was...  
  
**_GLOMP!_**

Saki and Gokai both ran up to him immediately, both crying out "Happy birthday, Mama!" and looking so excited.

"Come on, come on!" Saki pleaded, yanking on Hakkai's loose pajama shirt. He smiled at his daughter's excited ness. "Alright, I'm coming!" he let the little brunette drag him off. Gokai looked excited as well, yammering about something Hakkai couldn't quite make out (_the little red head had been yammering a bit too quickly for him to make it out_).

Saki stopped, and he stopped as well. Gokai and Saki looked up at him with their large, rounded emerald eyes. Too. _Cute_. "Close your eyes!" They both instructed. Hakkai did as he was told. Gokai and Saki took his hands and led him into the kitchen, where Gojyo was standing.

"Open your eyes!"

Hakkai was still afraid there was going to be a big, gigantic mess he was going to have to clean when he opened eyes, but he was sure in for a surprise...

"... what is it?" he asked, staring at the... brown and white lump on the table.

Saki giggled. "It's a cake, silly Mommy!"

"Oh..." he smiled sheepishly. "Well, thank you."

Gokai frowned again. "You don't like it?"

Oops. Hakkai did not mean to sound like he didn't like it. "Aa..." he started. "I do like it, Gokai. Thank you for all the effort you three put into it. I really appreciate it." he stated, smiling. Gojyo pulled him into the hug, and the twins came running to them, faces brightened with glee.

"Well," Saki said. "Let's eat it!"

Hakkai knew it didn't look good, but... it's the taste that counts, right? And, so, they ate it.

And, man, for something so ugly, it sure did taste good.

_--- the next morning..._

"Hakkai?"

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

**Fin.**

**----**

Hope you enjoyed! -smile-

And as for the last line of the fic... I believe Forensic Ninja/Hadisia referred to this as the 'birthday knock-up.' xD


End file.
